S.K.I.N.
= S.K.I.N. = S.K.I.N. ist ein Musikprojekt/Band, eine sogenannte Supergroup (die Mitglieder der Band sind alle gut bekannt) verschiedener japanischer Rockmusiker. S.K.I.N. wurde im Jahr 2006/2007 ins Leben gerufen. =Über die Band= Über den musikalischen Stil der Band kann man nicht viel sagen, da sie nicht wirklich lang existierte/präsent war. =Mitglieder= Gesang, Piano - Gackt Gitarre, Shamisen - Miyavi Gitarre, Violine - Sugizo Schlagzeug, Piano - Yoshiki (Bass - Yu-Ken) Live-Support gewesen; zählt nicht als offizielles Mitglied =Entstehungsgeschichte= Bereits im Jahr 2002 trafen sich die Musiker Yoshiki und Gackt in Los Angeles und tauschten sich darüber aus, in der Zukunft gemeinsam zusammen zu arbeiten. Im Juli 2006 gab gab Yoshiki als Gast auf der amerikanischen Anime-Convention "Otakon" bekannt, dass er mit Gackt vorhabe eine Band zu gründen. Im Dezember des gleichen Jahres wurde bestätigt, dass Sugizo der erste Gitarrist der Band sein würde. Am 25.05.2007 wurde schließlich auf dem "JRock Revolution Festival" von Yoshiki bekannt gegeben, dass Miyavi das vierte Bandmitglied und der zweite Gitarrist sei; zudem gaben sie ihren ersten Auftritt am 29.07.2007 auf der "anime expo" in Long Beach, Kalifornien bekannt. Laut Yoshiki wären sie auch dabei, Aufnahmen zu tätigen bzw. hätten diese im März 2007 begonnen. Beide, Yoshiki und Gackt sagten aus, sie wollen die erste asiatische Band sein, die die Weltcharts erobert, beginnend mit Amerika; sowie den westlichen Markt für japanische Musik zu öffnen. =Debüt= Am 12. Juni 2017 startete der Ticketverkauf für den Debütauftritt im Internet. Ein massives Interesse an diesen brachte die Server zum Einsturz und nach nur wenigen Stunden war die Reservierung der Karten temporär angehalten worden. Das Debüt fand am am 29. Juni 2007 statt. Als Live-Unterstützung am Bass unterstützte Ju-Ken die Band, damals zu der Zeit zwar Mitglied von Gackts Band GacktJOB, zählt er jedoch nicht als festes Mitglied von S.K.I.N. . Das Konzert begann 2 1/2 Stunden zu spät, die Gründe sind dafür unbekannt. Ca. 5 Lieder spielte die Band, darunter "Killing you Softly", "Gei-Sha", "Beneath the Skin", "Violets". Die Lyrics waren meist englisch gehalten. Während dem Zwischenspiel von "Beneath the Skin" spielten Gackt und Yoshiki gemeinsam Gitarre, Miyavi spielte das Shamisen und Sugizo Violine. Nach dem Konzert verkündete Gackt, dass sie wiederkommen würden. =Nach dem Debüt-Konzert bis heute= Bei Gackt's Versprechen ist es bis heute geblieben, denn die Bandaktivitäten stoppten nach dem Debüt ohne weitere Erklärungen und die Zukunft der Band ist bis heute unklar. In verschiedenen Interviews erklärten die Mitglieder später, dass es S.K.I.N. noch gebe und man gern weiter machen würde, aber irgendeiner immer keine Zeit hätte von ihnen. Dabei war dieser "irgendeiner", an dem es lag, je nach befragter Person jedes Mal ein anderes Mitglied. =Verschiedene Aussagen der Bandmitglieder zur Bandzukunft= Sugizo * 2008, Sugizo im TheDivaReview Interview, nach der Frage was mit S.K.I.N. sei: "Wir wollen definitiv mit S.K.I.N. weitermachen. Vor einigen Wochen hatten wir ein Treffen wegen S.K.I.N.'s Zukunft. Natürlich wollen alle Mitglieder weitermachen. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr im Sommer können wir weitermachen...vielleicht. Alle Mitglieder sind zu beschäftigt." * 2009 im JaME Interview: JaME: "Bezüglich der Superband S.K.I.N., welche du mit Yoshiki, Gackt und Miyavi gegründet hast und mit der ihr euer erstes Live auf der Anime Expo in Los Angeles im Juni 2007 hattet. Über 5000 Leute kamen zur Long Beach Arena für euren Auftritt. Wie war die Erfahrung?" // Sugizo: " Wir haben es nur einmal versucht, also bin ich nicht sicher wie es von nun an weitergehen wird. Gut, wir wollen es fortsetzen, aber wir sind alle zu beschäftigt, um zur selben Zeit am selben Ort zusammen zu kommen (lacht)" // ... JaME: "Was wird von nun an aus S.K.I.N.?" // Sugizo: "Ich weiß es nicht, es ist ein Mysterium (lacht). Ich denke, es wird weitergehen." * 2011 JaME Interview: JaME: "Was ist mit S.K.I.N.?" // Sugizo: "Seit wir mit S.K.I.N. gestartet haben, war ich zu beschäftigt, wollte das Projekt aber nicht aufgeben. Du weißt, Shinya ist gerade mit Gackt unterwegs, Miyavi ist auch beschäftigt und ich bin ein verrückter Kerl, aber denke es wird möglich sein. Yoshiki ist genauso beschäftigt. Eines Tages sollten wir S.K.I.N. wieder starten, das ist nur meine Meinung. Vor vier Jahren konnten wir keinen Bassisten finden." // JaME: "Was ist mit Ju-Ken?" // Sugizo: "Er ist ein großartiger Session-Player, aber Session-Spieler sind mehr im Geld interessiert. Und er ist unregelmäßig Es lässt sich aber auch wie folgt übersetzen: lässig/flüchtig/zwanglos/gleichgültig/burschikos. Für mich, Yoshiki und Miyavi ist Geld wichtig, aber es kommt nicht an erster Stelle. Wir brauchen eher einen Artisten, nicht einen Techniker Auf sein musisches Können bezogen. Natürlich respektiere ich seine Arbeit, er ist sehr professionell. Aber für S.K.I.N. brauchen wir keinen Session-Spieler, deshalb ist es sehr schwer." Miyavi * Im Juni 2010 sagte Miyavi in einem Interview mit Cinematoday aus, dass er geehrt war, Teil von S.K.I.N. zu sein und gab zu, dass er gern in naher Zukunft mit S.K.I.N. wieder aktiv werden würde. * Im August 2011 im Interview mit dem Koneko Magazin: Koneko: "Hast du eigentlich noch Kontakt zu deinen alten Bandmitgliedern?" // Miyavi: "Ja, natürlich. Die Musikindustrie ist wie ein Dorf. Man läuft sich immer wieder über den Weg. Aber gerade mit Gackt und ein paar anderen habe ich mehr Kontakt." // Koneko: "Das bringt uns zu S.K.I.N. Was bedeutet dieses Projekt für dich?" // Miyavi: "Hm.. eine gute Frage. Eine weitere Familie. Ich habe viel gelernt von ihnen, vor allem mein Englisch ist wesentlich besser geworden." ... // Koneko: "Wie war es eigentlich für dich, der Jüngste in der Runde zu sein?" // Miyavi: "Naja, wie es eben so ist. Man darf mehr Fehler machen, sie lassen einem mehr durchgehen, aber ich habe natürlich auch einen anderen Zugang zur Musik und den Fans. Ich denke, dass sie auch etwas von mir lernen konnten." * November 2011: Miyavi tweetete folgende Nachricht an seine Fans: "Hing letzte Nacht nach einer ganzen Weile mit Yoshiki ab. War definitiv eine coole Zeit, über unsere ROCK Tage mit SKIN zu sprechen ;) Gackt und Sugizo, ich vermiss euch Jungs!" Yoshiki * Im JaME Interview 2010: JaME: JaME: "Und was ist mit dem anderen Projekt, was du vor zwei Jahren gestartet hast, S.K.I.N.?" // Yoshiki: "(lächelt) Ich arbeite bereits mit X Japan und habe VIOLET UK, also S.K.I.N. wird nach all dem sein, und es ist nicht was in meinen unmittelbaren Gedanken ist." * Im Nipponproject Interview 2010: Auf die Frage "Wann werden wir mehr von S.K.I.N. hören?" : Yoshiki: "Gute Frage. Wenn die Zeit reif ist. Weil X Japan gerade etwas macht. Gackt gerade etwas macht. Miyavi gerade etwas macht. Ich meine, das Projekt ist nicht tot. Wir reden immer noch darüber, sehr oft derzeit sogar." =Diskographie= Bis heute ist keine CD oder sonstige Veröffentlichung der Band geschehen. Das Lied "Beneath the Skin" jedoch, welches Sugizo extra für S.K.I.N. komponierte, wurde von der Band X-Japan (in der Sugizo ebenfalls Mitglied ist) gecovert und öfters gespielt. =Miyavi allgemein über S.K.I.N.= * Miyavi im Interview mit dem Peach Magazin im Herbst 2007: Peach: "Neben deiner Solokarriere spielst du nun ja wieder in einer Band. Wie unterscheidet sich die Arbeit vom einem zum anderen?" // Miyavi: "Die Verantwortung ist wohl der größte Unterschied. Ich finde es gut, als Solo-Künstler die alleinige Verantwortung zu tragen und nur von eigenen Entscheidungen abzuhängen. Es war für mch unheimlich traurig, als meine damalige Band zerbrach. Aber so ist der Lauf der Dinge- man muss weitermachen." // Peach: "Wie ist es nun wieder in einer Band zu spielen? Kommst du mit den anderen gut klar?" // Miyavi: "Sie sind meine Senpai. Sie waren sozusagen die Gründer des Visual Kei. Ich respektiere das sehr, aber in der Band sind wir alle gleich. Es erinnert mich doch sehr an meine frühere Band Due'le Quartz, das hätte ich nicht erwartet." // Peach: ""Wie koordinierst du nun deine Solokarriere und die Projekte mit S.K.I.N.?" // Miyavi: "Das klappt ganz gut. Solo zählt das, was ich sage, aber in der Band darf ich auch einfach mal nur Mitglied sein, da trifft man Entscheidungen durch Diskussionen. Bei Due'le Quartz war ich der Leader, da musste ich alles entscheiden, das bedeutete auch viel Verantwortung." // Peach: "Du bist ja nun auch ein ganzes Stück reifer geworden. Fällt es dir da leichter, mit der Verantwortung umzugehen?" // Miyavi: "Alle Mitglieder von S.K.I.N. sind alte Hasen und dementsprechend egoistisch. Ich komme damit aber gut klar, schließlich bin ich Gitarrist, das ist meine Aufgabe dort. Ich bin in der Band, weil ich ein guter Gitarrist bin, sonst nichts." * Im August 2011 im Interview mit dem Koneko Magazin: Koneko: "Hast du eigentlich noch Kontakt zu deinen alten Bandmitgliedern?" // Miyavi: "Ja, natürlich. Die Musikindustrie ist wie ein Dorf. Man läuft sich immer wieder über den Weg. Aber gerade mit Gackt und ein paar anderen habe ich mehr Kontakt." // 'Koneko':'' "Das bringt uns zu S.K.I.N. Was bedeutet dieses Projekt für dich?" // ''Miyavi: "Hm.. eine gute Frage. Eine weitere Familie. Ich habe viel gelernt von ihnen, vor allem mein Englisch ist wesentlich besser geworden." ... // 'Koneko': "Wie war es eigentlich für dich, der Jüngste in der Runde zu sein?" // 'Miyavi': "Naja, wie es eben so ist. Man darf mehr Fehler machen, sie lassen einem mehr durchgehen, aber ich habe natürlich auch einen anderen Zugang zur Musik und den Fans. Ich denke, dass sie auch etwas von mir lernen konnten." Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Bands